True Evil Lies In The Mind
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: "Do you think this makes us evil?" I asked My voice cracked and I winced. I must have been coming acrost as a wimp. A dead body laied at my feet, their blood now soaking into my shoes, and I was crying. If I were watching this, I would have been laughing
1. prolog

**As always I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

><p>The screams that ripped throught the otherwise silent night were delectable. I drank them in with a shudder of pleasure. The souds that he had made, the blood the now was pooling out of his body was simply mesmerizing. I couldn't help it, I reached out to try and stick my hand in the pool of blood next to the now dead man's body.<p>

Who was he? I didn't know nor did I care. He was just some unlucky person in the wrong place at the wrong time. His hair was curly and red. Freckles speckled his face. It was a shame, he was a kinda good lookin' kid.

I skimmed my fingers on the top of the blood puddle smirking to myself that the blood was still warm. As I resisted the urge to stick my entire hand into the puddle and pulled away from the enchanting crimson liquid.

"We had better leave before someone sees us." a voice resonated from the darkness behind me.

I stood and turned on my heals to face the darkness the voice had come from, taking a deep breath, and exhaling it loudly.

"Why worry? This kinda crap happens all the time." I laughed tuning on my heals thrusting my arms out to the side turning my head upwords towards the heavens. "It's not like someones going to notice one more face gone missing right? It's only one more person in the sea of hundreds. They all look like eachother when you look at the big picture. He's just going to be another face on a milk container that no one will look twice at."

I was raving and I knew it. And evantualy I was going to get caught. But maybe thats what I was looking for. Maybe I was looking for someone to save me from this horible thing I had become.

"Keep your voice down!" my comrade hissed.

I slowly put my arms down and turnd my head in their direction. My eyes must have been dead looking from the shocked look on their face. Yet I didn't know that I was crying untill I felt a tear hit my exposed flesh.

"Do you think this makes us evil?" I asked. My voice cracked and I winced. I must have been coming acrost as a wimp. A dead body laied at my feet, their blood now soaking into my shoes, and I was crying. If I were watching this, I would have been laughing.

What the heck, I probibly already seem crazy so why _not_ laugh?

So I did, a long throaty evil laugh. The stupid ones you see evil vilians in those stupid Saturday morning cartoons doing.

My comrade walk forward, now that he was in the light you could see him better. His light, sandy blone locks that parted down the middle perfectly. Those beautiful light lavender eyes that have comforted me more than once. He wore black, just as we had planned. Tight black long sleeve fitting him just right and so well you could see his slight muscles. Black cargo pants hanging loosly on his slim hips with so many pockets you would think the pants were just pockets. The black contrasted greatly with his tanned Egyptain skin, but he still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Malik. I'm suck a wimp." I cried as he embrased me into a hug, "You did very well for your first time. And trust me it'll get easier over time. All you need is practice. Take comfort in the fact that you made his passing swift and almost painless." his soft words rung in my ear.  
>Malik pulled me away from him and held me at arms length. More than likley examining me.<p>

I wore black, just like Malik, although insterad of the contrast complimenting my skin, it made me look even paler and my long hair was in a pony tail stuffed in a hat, as to not leave behind any forensic evidence. My shirt was hanging off my small frame and my pants did the same. I looked tiny, scared, and utterly helpless, in my opinon.

"Let get back to the house, _they_ are probibly wondering where we are." Malik whispered.

I stood still and snuck one final glance to my left, to the dead boy-not I must detatch myself, the dead body next to me.  
>"Shouldn't we clean up this mess?" I asked waving a lazy hand towards the carcess.<p>

"Leave it for the police." Malik smirked, and I smirked with him. I had to admit this was fun, it was exciting thinking we'd gotten away with murder for now.  
>We had been extreamly carful. We had worn gloves had our hair pulled up and stuffed under hats. Later we were going to burn out outfits and spread them in the bay by the house. And it helped that we hadn't stepped in the blood so there was no shoe prints, and even if there were, Malik and I had sanded the bottom of our shoes so there was no shoe tracks.<p>

"Malik, we must do this again sometime." I stated when we were both just steps away from the threshold of the house.  
>"We will," Malik reached for my hand and gave it a tight squeaze, "Don't worry."<p>

I squeazed his hand back and together we walked through the door.

"Hello Malik. Ryou, where have you been?" that same sadistic smile greeted me. The red eyes and sharp, canines.

"Nowhere Bakura. I've been nowhere." I involantarly whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Suprise ending, eh? Tell me what you think. Flames will be used to fule my hatred to wright this and you will be the next to die :)<strong>


	2. Bakura Cares

As I started into the eyes that have held me captive for so many years I couldn't help but feel guilty. Bakura had always been there for me and given me shelter no matter what I had done to him. I mean yeah sure, he'd done some bad things but that never stopped him from worrying about me.

"I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't mean to worry you." I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes and involentaraly flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by Bakura for his harsh eyes softened just the slightest.

"Just get in here you two." He steped aside from the threshold so Malik and I could walk in.

"By the way, Malik, Marik is looking for you. He seemed kinda upset so I would hurry before he does something he'll regret. You know how he can get." Bakura threw out like it didn't matter even though Marikwas his best friend and he did indeed care for him quite dearly.

"Thank you for telling me, Bakura." Malik waved at the both of us then shoot off like a bullet to find his brother.  
>I sighed and hung my head shakeing it slightly. Marik was Bakura's best friend, Malik was mine. We were weird like that. Yet the four of us all had something in common. We were all twins. Marik and Malik, Bakura and I. Malik was the younger twin by three minutes as was I. Bakura and Marik were the harsher of our two sets, yet they were both willing to protect us no matter what the cost. It made me smile.<p>

"So where were you really?" Bakura asked me setting his hand on my shoulder. He had always been able to see through me like I was air.

"I was out with Malik doing something." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and walked on past him.

"Don't lie to me Ryou!" Bakura snapped snatching my wrist in a crushing grip effectivly stopping me. I let out a yelp because opf the pain Bakura was inflicting on my wrist.

"Let go Bakura! It hurts!" I tryied to pry his hand from my wrist with little luck at actully succeding. That was the thing about Bakura though. He never let go of anything he cared about.

Bakura slowly released my wrist and looked towards his feet. I knew him inside and out and I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. He never means to hurt anyone but somethings are unavoidable. I drew my wrist to my chest and rubbed it with my opposite hand. It still stung, I think he might have spraind my wrist. Or dislocated it. I knew I was going to at least have brusies.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Ryou." Bakura looked up with eyes full of sorrow. He truely didn't mean to hurt me. If anything, he wanted to tourcher anyone who hurt me. Wether it be the girls that spread a rumor that said I was a prostitute in highschool (who oddly enough tranfered schools not long after that) or our father who had abusied me. Bakura had always been there for me and was my protector. He always made sure I was happy no matter what the cost to him.

I reached forward and embrased Bakura in a crushing hug. "I'm fine Bakura. You would never intentionaly hurt me, I know that and that's all that matters."  
>Slowly Bakura reached his arms around me and hugged back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but by the time we pulled away, Bakura's shoulder was soaked with my tears.<p>

Lifting my eyes I looked into Bakura's eyes and he stared back into mine.

"You were with him weren't you?" Bakura hissed holding me close again.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sigh. "Yes" I whispered.

"Why?" Bakura whispered tightening his grip on me again. It was alright though because I tightened my grip on him.

"He makes me feel special, important even." I whispered and pushed away from him. "I'm going to bed now. I've had quiet the eventful evening."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay I know that this chapter was short but your going to have to deal. I'm running on no sleep, drinking a frozen mocha thats half melted and listening to my sister whine at me.<strong>  
><strong>Remeber reviews and such are appriciated :)<strong>


	3. The interview

**I know it took me forever to update but as with almost eveything I write that isn't a one shot, I get writes block up the ass...**

**Okay this chapter is going to be confusing but let's see if you're smart enough to figure this out mkayz? If not just message me and I'll explain it in the next chappie ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_He sat there after explaining how it had started. How had he come to this? How had he turned himself in? He guesses he would figure it out as he went through the entire story again. It would help clear his head._

_"Mr. Bakura. Now please explain. Who exactly was is that you went to that night?" the detective asked pulling a cigarette from the pack in the breast pocket of his white button up shirt._

_"Excuse me Detective? I was only with one person that night." Ryou looked up from his knees to the detective that sat acrost the table from him._

_"You just said that you went to someone. Who was that?" the detective was now staring intently at Ryou._

_"Oh, no, I wasn't with anyone but Malik that night. I lied to Bakura so I could keep him out of this." Ryou smiled. Turning his head back down to his knees that were currently brought to his chest. The white shirt, that was dress code at the mental facility that he was currently housed, was clinging to his small frame. Why they insisted on white, Ryou didn't know. It was such and annoying color._

_"You wanted to keep your already criminal brother out of a murder? What's the point?" the detective asked slouching back in his seat taking a drag of his cigarette._

_"He wasn't a criminal! It was excused in court as selfdefence!" Ryou yelled launching up from his chair and acrost the table fisting his hands in the front of the detective's shirt._

_Two men rushed into the interview room and pulled Ryou from the detective. One of which had to hold Ryou down while the other took out a syringe and ingected the seditive into Ryou's upper arm._

_As Ryou started to stop struging, he was carried out of the room to his room._

_As Ryou passed through the door, another man passed through it. He was short and on the slightly larger side, a few whisps of gray hair sat on the top of his head._

_"I'm sorry for his outburst. His brother is quiet the touchy subject with him. We would prefer that if you don't have anything other than insults to say about his brother, than don't bring him up at all. We prefer our pacients to have a good visit _without_ having their families being insulted." the short man said holding to a small wooden cane, his large glasses distorting his eye porportion making them look larger than they were._

_"I seem to have figured that out on my own." The detective said rubbing his chest where Ryou had grabbed him._

_"I thank you for you co-operation. My name is Mr. Takanowa. I run this mental facility." the short man, now know as Mr. Takanowa, said bowing slightly._

_"I'm Detective Bradin. I'm the one investigating Tonzuko Ryou's case." The detective said extending his hand._

_"Young man, I'm old not cenile, nor am I stupid. I can clearly see you are investigation Ryou-san's case." Mr. Takanowa said turning on his heals and exiting the room._

_Detective Bradin stood there for a few moments before he blinked and walked out of the interview room to head back to his detective agency and report todays events._


End file.
